Typically, each sector of a disk includes several bits of overhead data in addition to actual data. A trend in storage systems is towards increased capacity. For example, with the popularity of digital cameras and portable music players, users want to store more and more image files, audio files, or other information. Thus, there is a need for an improvement in format efficiency in order to increase the capacity of disk storage systems.